Just a Habit
by highonpixistixs
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS FINALLY UP. It was supposed to be just sex, nothing else. But no matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise, it was very definite that Hatake Kakashi was falling in love with the blonde haired, blue eyed brat. KakaxNaru, Shota.
1. Chapter 1

Okay people, here's the deal. There is not enough kakanaru love in this world and that has got to change! -takes heroic pose- So here it is, a kakanaru fic! But I am currently crusading for more gaanaru so this fic will sadly be ignored until I can finish that up. But never fear, I will continue this story no matter what! And one more thing I'm sorry to say this but "Interrupted Again" will be on hiatus cause well my muse is dead. Yes starved to death, not enough reviews! –dabs away tears- she never had a chance!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…but I do own an Itachi phone charm, yeah that's right bitches, Muwhahahaha!!! -prances around with her phone and gets mauled by itachi fangirls-

Warning: Shota, Shonen-ai whatever you call it these days (geez, people get so touchy when you get it wrong). I have a feeling you guys will come to hate Kakashi when you read this story, I certainly did but that probably has to do with the fact that I know what's gonna happen later on in the story –shifty eyes-

_-Thoughts in present time-_

_-'Thoughts in flashbacks'-_

* * *

**Just a Habit**

By pixistixs-chan

* * *

A lone ninja flitted across the roofs of the hidden village of Konoha undetected by the anbu that were stationed around the village. Not that the anbu were incompetent, it's just well no one can compare to the Legendary Copy Ninja of the Hidden Leaves. So why the secrecy, why the precaution that he _painstakingly_ took to slip through unnoticed by his fellow ninja? Well what he was doing could possibly put his position, his reputation, and his livelihood at risk. Perhaps even earn him a visit to Ibiki and knowing Ibiki firsthand he would very much like to avoid any encounter with that man that was the least bit hostile. What exactly _was_ Hatake Kakashi doing that could very well tarnish his name just like his father's name was tarnished by his own shameful act? It was something that the Sandaime would never in his life forgive him for, something that the _Yondaime _would _hate_ him for. 

He stopped shortly on top of one of the buildings as if having second thoughts about going any further. He shook his head as he thought, _That never stopped me before._ No it wasn't the act itself that stopped him, it was the reason. It was a ridiculous reason in his opinion, which he couldn't bring himself to admit. That he had actually _missed_ him. Not so much the pleasure he got from him, but rather the warmth of his skin, the intoxicating scent of his hair, those impossibly blue eyes of his. It was a weakness to think that he could not go to sleep without him lying next to him. It was absurd to think he needed –he couldn't help but snort at the thought- _companionship_. _No, _he thought shaking his head yet again, _that was not the reason._

_Then why else do you go there every night_, a voice in his head taunted.

_For sex, nothing else_, he assured himself.

_If it is for sex then why do you lie there afterwards holding him, kissing him, watching him while he sleeps,_ the voice rang through his head.

_Because it…it was just a habit. Nothing more than a habit_, he furrowed his eyes in determination to convince himself that the _boy_ was nothing more than a _habit_.

He jumped up from his spot and hurried on to his destination briefly looking at the hokage mountain as a memory resurfaced in his mind. It was the memory of his first time with him. Of course his reasons were different at the time, his drunkenness was to blame partly. He didn't usually get drunk, being a ninja he didn't usually let his guard down like that. His anger had been the trigger for his drunken state. He was angry at the failed mission, angry at his dead teammates. And sake just seemed to be a really good idea at the time.

_Flashback 2 years ago:_

_He didn't know how or why it happened, all he knew was his teammates were dead after a botched assassination attempt. The orders were simple and clear but because of one wannabe hero all three newly appointed anbu members were dead. He barely escaped with the dead bodies in tow, but he couldn't escape the eyes of the family members that accused. He couldn't escape the disappointment the hokage's eyes showed as he told him this was the fourth time his team members had been killed in the line of duty under his command. _

_It wasn't something he normally did but he somehow found himself in a bar that night drowning away his grief with sake. Sometime around midnight he was wandering the streets of Konoha after the bar had closed up, the sake doing no good in erasing those memories instead it had just brought them back more frequently and sharper in focus. He threw the empty bottle of sake against the wall shattering it to pieces. _

_He started as he heard a squeak of surprise from the alley he was standing in front of. He slowly walked into the dark alley slipping his mask in place and throwing the hood over his head. His hand twitched at the handle of his katana as he heard a whimper of 'Don't hurt me, please'. He removed his hand from his katana as he recognized the voice to be of a small child. He moved closer and found a child who was no less than ten years of age crouched on the floor hugging his knees trembling all over. He took another step towards the child and his foot nudged against something soft; he looked down and found a fox plushie, which had suffered a great deal of damage. It had a torn ear with one of its eyes drooping down. In his alcohol addled mind he was reminded of the Great Nine Tailed Fox Kyuubi and seeing it in such a condition made him chuckle at the absurdity of it all. The child looked up at the sound and his eyes darted to the fox plushie he was holding and shouted out jovially, "Kyu-chan!" _

_He smirked bitterly at the nickname the boy gave it; didn't he know how much meaning that simple nickname held? The boy immediately jumped up wiping his tears away, "I thought I lost you forever. Next time I'll take you with me when I go out to buy groceries. That way the mean old men won't do that to you again."_

_'Mean old men?' he thought, looking at the boy with confusion. In the dark shadows he hadn't noticed but when the boy had gotten closer he knew instantly just who this boy was. His face was a dead giveaway considering he was the spitting image of his father except for the whisker like scars, which was no doubt the Fox's doing. The boy looked so innocent, nothing like he had imagined at all. He had thought, much like the rest of the villagers, that he would be looking at the Fox himself but this boy he…wasn't the Fox at all. He was something more…pure._

"_Anbu-san," the boy asked cautiously. "Please, can I have my Kyu-chan back, please?"_

_He just continued to stare at him as he was reminded once more of the Yondaime that had sired this child and how amazingly similar they looked. The alcohol made him imagine that it was the Yondaime that was begging him not the boy. He grinned at the thought of that. He wondered what else this little mini-clone of the Yondaime would do that the Yondaime would never in his life do. _

"_You want this?" he asked the boy, holding it up. The boy nodded his head fervently. He chuckled at his enthusiasm, enjoying himself a little too much. _

"_Here," said handing the plushie to him. The boy grabbed it and held it close to his chest. He smirked once more and thought, 'Cute.'_

"_Thank you so much, Anbu-san," said the boy earnestly. "I wish I could do something for you in return for finding Kyu-chan…"_

_Kakashi's eyebrows were raised as he considered the offer. "Like what?" he asked the boy. The boy looked thoughtful for a minute before saying, "I have an extra cup of ramen in my apartment that I could give you!"_

_'Ramen?' he thought with a raised eyebrow. '_He_ liked ramen.' He smiled down at the boy and said, "Sure. Why not?"_

_The boy led him to his apartment, which looked like it was going to fall apart at the slightest touch. It looked like it was recently broken into, with shattered glass and broken furniture littering the floor. The boy pretended not to notice and he didn't say anything about it. It didn't take a genius to figure out why it was that way, the people still saw him as the Nine Tailed Fox no matter how much the Yondaime had told them not to. He sat down on the battered couch while the boy went into the kitchen to make the ramen. He looked around and saw that the only room that seemed untouched was his bedroom, which looked neat and kept. Must be a jutsu that keeps them away he thought as he inspected it, and found that out to be true. It was a strong jutsu probably put in by the Hokage himself to protect the blonde from sexual predators and the like. _

"_Anbu-san! The ramen's ready!" the boy called from the kitchen. He walked over to the dining table and sat in only other chair there. The blonde sat down on his chair placing the ramen cups on the table. He opened his ramen cup and inhaled the scent as if he were trying to devour it with his nose. He exhaled and broke his chopsticks with a shout of "Itadakimasu!" before he gulped down the ramen as if it were his last meal. Kakashi found himself staring at him yet again this time in astonishment that he could eat it so fast. The blond looked up at him after finishing his meal giving him a pleadingly look. He raised an eyebrow but then realized with the mask on he couldn't see it. _

"_What?" he asked the blonde. The blonde looked from him to the ramen cup and Kakashi understood immediately. He pushed it towards him and the blonde lit up with joy._

"_Thank you, Anbu-san!" he said before digging in. Kakashi stared as drops of broth dribbled down his lips to his chin. He didn't know why he did but in one swift movement he reached out and wiped the drop from his chins to his lips. The blonde widened his eyes in surprise at how fast he moved, and then he smiled at him and opened his mouth to lick his finger clean, sucking it off at the tip. The older man slowly brought his hand back still shocked that the blonde had actually done that. He gulped as he thought, 'Another thing Yondaime would never do.'_

_He continued staring at the blonde thankful that the mask concealed the slight blush on his face suddenly thinking it was getting a bit too hot in this room. He decided to make some conversation to ease the tension that he felt._

"_You never told me your name."_

_The blonde looked up from his bowl and grinned widely. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. And I'm gonna be hokage someday!"_

_He smirked at the pun of a name, 'Leave it to Yondaime to come up with such a name. Naruto, his favorite ingredient in his ramen, and Uzumaki (whirlpool) his family symbol. Clever.' (1)_

"_Ne, Anbu-san? You're a ninja, right? I can tell cause you look like a ninja. A really cool ninja too, cause you're an Anbu. Anbu are really powerful, huh? They always help me when the villagers go a bit too far, the old man probably ordered them to protect me. That's why I want to be hokage cause it's the best job there is. People actually listen to you and respect you," he rambled on putting the chopstick to his lips with a thoughtful expression on his face. He then looked at the time. "Oh no, it's past midnight, I have to go to sleep. I can't be late for class tomorrow or Iruka-sensei will kill me." _

_He rushed off to his bedroom, tearing off his clothes and throwing them all over the room. Kakashi got up and followed the frantic blonde who was currently trying to put both his legs into one pant leg. He shook his head as he stood in the doorway of his bedroom, the jutsu thwarting him from going any further._

"_Shouldn't you take a shower first?" he told him. The blonde scrunched up his nose, as he smelled himself. _

"_You're right," said the blonde tossing off the pants. He pulled down his boxers and ran into the bathroom. Kakashi turned away from the sight with a slight blush that was hidden by his mask. Again it was good thing the jutsu prevented him from going inside. _

_Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable he decided that maybe he should just leave and go home. The sake was giving him a major headache distorting his vision. But right when he reached for the doorknob he heard a shriek from the bathroom. He turned and rushed over and yet again he was stopped from going inside because of the jutsu._

"_Anbu-san!" he heard him scream in panic._

_With more resolve, he concentrated a massive amount of chakra in his hands to dispel the jutsu. Having gotten through he rushed to the bathroom door only to be tackled down by a naked blur of tanned skin. _

"_Kill it! Kill it!" shrieked Naruto pointing to the bathroom mirror. Kakashi looked up and saw a cockroach scurrying up the wall in fear. With a flick of his finger he shot a senbon needle at the cockroach killing it instantly. The blonde panted heavily against Kakashi's chest. His shirt was dampening quickly as Naruto buried his face in it, his hair still dripping wet. He gently lifted the blond up and stood up holding him close still. The blonde looked up, his stunning blue eyes swimming with tears, his face glowing pink with a healthy blush due to the steam of the shower or the fact that he was naked he did not know. What he did know was something snapped inside when he saw that face looking up at him so endearingly, when he felt his small body hugging his waist, his heavy breathing warming his stomach. 'Another thing Yondaime would never do' he thought, his mind slurring between the image of Naruto and his dead sensei. He lifted up the blonde and trudged towards the bed all but throwing him on the mattress. The blonde looked up quizzically, "Anbu-san?"_

_So all that sake was finally getting to him cause the next thing he knew he was straddling the blonde, kissing him fully on his lips, his teeth tugging at his lower lip for entrance, slipping his dominant tongue inside tasting him, devouring him. His hands roamed southward, finally coming to wrap around his length. The blonde gasped as his cold hands grabbed his warm member. _

_"A-Anbu-san?" he asked fearfully. He silenced him with another kiss, his hand working hard on his member. The small blonde arched off the bed in ecstasy, moaning and tugging on the straps in front of his uniform. 'Who's on top, now?' he thought sadistically imagining the Yondaime underneath him. Naruto finally came in his hands with a scream. Kakashi's lust-filled eyes stared down at the sight before him. His eyes kept deceiving him, mixing Naruto's face with that of his sensei's giving him a false sense of satisfaction that he had been the one to bring pleasure to that face. But the eyes reminded him it was not him, it was the eyes he decided that broke the illusion '… they're still too… innocent…' He wiped the cum on the sheets before getting up and kneeling with the blonde laying between his legs._

_Naruto felt a tremor of fear run through his body as he watched the Anbu take out his katana but sighed with relief when he threw it on the floor. He then took off the sash that held the katana, and slowly lowered it down to Naruto's face. He stared back up at him with confusion and then everything went black, he felt strong hands slip underneath his head and tie a double knot tight enough for it not to fall off but not painfully so that it hurt him. The hands fell away and so did the body; he mattress creaked as the older man got off of it. He thought for a second that he had left but then heard the rustling of clothes and the clang of something falling on the floor. The mattress creaked again and he felt the weight of the Anbu on his body. He squeaked in shock and blushed when he realized the Anbu was naked, his member rubbing against his thigh as the man on top of him shifted his weight on the bed and put both of his hands to each side of his head. Slowly he felt his hot breath tickling at his face and then felt the soft wet muscle run along his lips wetting them before he smashed his lips onto his. _

_The small body beneath him writhed and moaned as he continued to ravish his lips. He finally broke away with a gasp of much needed air, the blonde panted beneath him trying to get some air in his lungs. '_He_ never had that kind of reaction' he thought with a grimace, 'It was always me who panted for air, who screamed his name, who writhed and moaned. _He _was always the one pounding away, in control all the time…' His face took on a twisted grin as he thought, 'And now I can be the one bringing pleasure to _his_ face…'_

_His hand found it's way to the boy's virginal orifice and gently prodded it not wanting to hurt him for some reason. 'Because…because that's how he was with me…right, he always prepared me…' he thought to himself as he slipped it in. The boy tensed suddenly at the foreign object and struggled against him trying to push him away._

"_Please, stop" he pleaded. But Kakashi shushed him, by gently kissing him distracting him away from the pain that was sure to follow. As one hand stretched him, his other hand wrapped around the boy's member pumping it just as he added another finger. _

"_Mmph" he silently yelled into the kiss, tears starting to form at his eyes. _

"_Shh, it'll get better" he kissed away the tears that slid down his face as he repeated the words that his sensei had told him on his first time. He added the third finger right when he was about to come. And the next scream that came out of his mouth was one of pleasure not pain as he shot his seed into his hand for the second time that night. He then quickly thrust his very erect shaft into him without so much as a warning while he was still in his state of bliss so that it wouldn't cause him much pain._

"_Ahh!" he screamed arching off the bed desperately hanging onto Kakashi's neck as he thrust hard and fast. Kakashi was fascinated by the different emotions that flitted across the boy's face. Each scream, each moan brought such great pleasure to him. And then a particularly loud and strangled scream made him smirk triumphantly as he angled his thrusts to hit right at that spot. Naruto's fingers scraped at his back as he tried to hold on; with each plunge he saw stars and white flashes, his breath coming in pants. At last it seemed Kakashi was at his limit, as he came hard inside him, filling him up with his seed. He rode out his orgasm with a few more thrusts before pulling out of him and lying next to him. Naruto was still panting beside him. As he was just about get up he saw Naruto raise his hand up to the blindfold out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed that hand before he could pull it down, he knew if he found out what he looked like he would surely tell the Sandaime and with his shock of spiky silver hair and his unique left eye that had the ever present Sharingan it wouldn't take them long to figure out who it was. He quickly put him under a sleeping jutsu. Once he made sure he was fast asleep he took off the blindfold and quickly got dressed and left leaving no sign of his presence there._

_The second time he had come he hadn't rushed out so quickly he stayed and watched the blonde sleep peacefully (even if it was because of the jutsu) before he left out the window. And so it became a habit, he would come whenever he felt the past was too much to handle or simply whenever he needed a good fuck. And each time it became a routine to blindfold him before he took him because his eyes were still too innocent and that stabbed him with guilt. And slowly he found himself staying for a little bit longer each time; sometimes even sleeping there for the night with the boy wrapped around his waist. But he would always be gone before the morning; and unbeknownst to the blonde he would always…always kiss him lightly on the lips before he left because…well, it was a habit…just a habit. _

_End Flashback _

He was now standing on the railing next to the boy's apartment peering into the window watching the boy as he tried and failed yet again at the transformation jutsu. He would've wanted nothing more than to pound the blonde into the mattress like he usually does but this time however he just watched entranced by the cute and determined being that was Naruto.

Though he had retired a long time ago from the Anbu black ops he wore his old uniform still whenever he went to see the blonde. As he watched him fail yet again for the fifth time he started getting bored and decided it was about time he made his presence known. The railing creaked slightly as he shifted his weight and swiftly opened the window and went in. The twelve year old turned around quickly at the sound and before he could make a sound of protest he found himself up against the wall with the tall ninja practically ripping his clothes off. And as always he brought out the blindfold to wrap around his eyes. The last thing that went through the blonde's mind before everything went dark was: _Damn, I am so failing that exam tomorrow._

With his vision gone, his other senses became more sharpened. He listened for the familiar clang that signaled that he had taken his mask off, oh how he wanted to see his mysterious lover's face but he would never allow it no matter how much he tried. He felt strong hands wrap around his waist lifting him up high, for a brief moment he was afraid that he was going to enter him right there with no preparation. He sighed when he just threw him over the shoulder and led him to the bed no doubt.

He frowned as he realized something was off, he sniffed him for that coppery scent of blood that would be stained on his clothes after a mission, the scent never leaving his body. But he didn't find any.

_So he's not angry…_

And there was no trace of alcohol on him so…

…_he's not drunk…_

With those two things crossed out, it leaves one last thing…

_He's horny._

* * *

I know what you're probably thinking right now, what the hell is up with me always having a scene where Naruto comes out of the shower dripping wet. Truth is I have no clue…must be some weird fantasy of mine.

Hokay, so yeah sadly this won't be like my other two stories where there's humor, so to make up for that I shall tell you a funny story that happened to me today. So I was proofreading this story and I was in all out angst-mode reading it dramatic-like and apparently Microsoft Word auto-corrected this one word cause when I was reading this particular sentence it changed the name 'Hatake' to 'Hotcakes'. So this is what I was actually reading in my dramatic narrator voice: _'What exactly was Hotcakes Kakashi doing…'_ I laughed out loud when I read that! Ah, yeah so that's my funny story haha good times, _goood_ times –crickets chirp-

Okay, fine, so it wasn't that funny –pouts-. Read and review, it's the only thing that feeds my muse –takes out half-starved Meg to show to the readers- do you want her to die of starvation like my other muse did??

(1)-The family symbol is a swirl, okay. Why? Well Naruto's outfit has a swirl on it, the seal on his stomach has a swirl on it, the rasengan is basically a swirl of chakra, the Naruto in his ramen has a swirl on it, my thumbprint is a swirl (how is that relevant to the story? It's not, I just ran out of examples). Hey, at least it's better than a pokeball! –runs away from an angry Sasuke wielding a kunai-


	2. Chapter 2

Woot 33 reviews for the first chapter! So people like this story then…I wonder if the lemon had something to do with it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Just for good measure, I don't own Masashi Kishimoto either. –there is a distant cry for help from the basement- ...Shut up! –Cracks whip-

**A/N:** Holy crap Kyuubi finally gets his masculinity back, well in this story anyway! I have a tendency to make Kyuubi female in my other stories cause well I'm cruel like that, isn't being a writer fun? You get to control stuff, it's like playing GOD…-evil smirk-

Warnings: Hmm… DENIAL. A lot of that going on. And not _as_ long as the first chapter, sorry too lazy.

_'normal thoughts'_

**'kyuubi's thoughts'**

* * *

**Just a Habit**

by pixistixs-chan

* * *

_Chapter Two_

A deep chuckle rumbled through the dark chamber as the demon watched in amusement at the scene playing out in front of him over and over again. It was a shameful pastime he will admit, but what else did he have to entertain himself? He had been getting bored of watching their past sexcapades for the past month or so since the Anbu had been gone on a long mission. He had finally come back to the blonde and he _was_ expecting him to start ripping off his clothes, throw him on the mattress and fuck the blonde till kingdom come but that wasn't the case this time. This was not the usual wild night of sex they had, it was the gushy, sentimental kind that Kyuubi didn't bother with. But what could he do, humans apparently seem to like it. The brat did anyway, Kyuubi thought it was too, as one Konoha nin would call it, 'troublesome'.

He chuckled again as the scene ended. Ah, but why was this _particular_ scene so very amusing to him? Well, let's just say the so-called elite Anbu had slipped. He had almost given out his identity to the blonde.

It was the morning after their night of passion that this had happened. Kyuubi snapped his fingers again and the memory started over. Naruto's thoughts echoed through the room in a soft whisper as the image came into focus.

_So he has__ silver hair_.

The blonde watched with the blindfold pushed up on one eye as the Anbu got dressed, the morning rays shining on the mask on his face. He had never stayed after this late, never after sunrise. If Naruto had awakened earlier he would have gotten a chance to see his face, but he had missed his opportunity. The Anbu flicked his head over to him, freezing in his movements, his shirt hanging halfway down his chest. After a moments pause, he pulled his shirt down all the way and walked over to him. Naruto made to pull the blindfold back down on his eyes but he felt a strong hand close on his wrists stopping him. With his other hand, the Anbu gently threaded his fingers in the blond locks making his way to the back of his head and untying the knot. The blindfold fluttered down Naruto's face, landing on his lap. Shocking blue eyes stared up at the Anbu, who did nothing but stare back. The silence went on for another few seconds before the Anbu turned away, leaving Naruto blinking in bewilderment.

_Wha-what?_

Kyuubi added his commentary with a wide grin, **Clueless as ever, brat. Clueless as ever.**

_But he-he was so caring last night…why is he suddenly indifferent and cold to me in the morning?_ Naruto's hurt voice resounded with pain.

Kyuubi answered the question gladly with a chuckle even though the blonde would never get to hear these words from him anyway. **You really don't get it, do you brat? He's fallen in love with you and he's regretting it.**

Kyuubi watched as Naruto slowly got out of bed wincing a little in pain (the demon had been too busy that morning, waiting to see what would happen, to heal him). He pulled the bedcovers with him and wrapped it around his waist to cover his nakedness. He walked over to the Anbu, who was busily picking up his discarded weapons from the floor. Stepping over his clothes that were thrown haphazardly all over the room, he walked up behind the Anbu tentatively. Even though he knew that he was there, the Anbu made no move to stop him from getting any closer. Feeling more encouraged, Naruto wrapped his arms around him from behind and sighed contently snuggling his head into the small of his back. The Anbu dropped the shuriken he was holding and stood slackly, not knowing what to do as Naruto's fingers spread apart and roved over his chest.

_My silver-haired Anbu-san,_ thought Naruto, lovingly cuddling into him. Kyuubi couldn't help but laugh maliciously at this remark. He continued watching knowing what was to come.

Suddenly the Anbu pushed him away, making him fall backward. He looked up at the Anbu with confused (and hurt?) eyes but he just said nothing and started doing complicated hand signs. Naruto's eyes tried to follow them but it was too fast for him to comprehend. All of a sudden, he saw his finger come straight at his face, jabbing him on the forehead, making him shut his eyes tightly. For a moment everything became foggy and blurry and then it was completely blank. For how long he stayed that way he didn't know. It seemed like an eternity, until he finally realized that he had control over his body and opened his eyes.

The bright sunshine almost blinded his eyes forcing him to quickly shut them. He blinked repeatedly before looking around his room in confusion. He was lying on his bed, with his pajamas on when he could have sworn he was on the floor just now. Was it all just a dream? It was very unclear; the last thing he remembered was falling backwards on the floor. Everything before and after that was in a haze. He shook his head and massaged his temples.

_This is giving me a headache,_ he thought angrily_. What the hell just happened?_

Kyuubi smirked as his tails swished behind him, watching as the memory faded into nothing. Just because he erased Naruto's memory it didn't mean Kyuubi still didn't remember it. Kyuubi remembered every single detail of this secret affair, including the Anbu's identity. After all, the Anbu was the student of the wretched man that sealed him in this body, so how could he forget?

**Hmm, I wonder how the brat would react to this information?,** he pondered to himself extending his claws and conjuring up the memory yet again. He stopped it at the part where the Anbu was staring into his blue eyes. **No, let's see how things play out…**

**_

* * *

_ **

Kakashi sighed as he approached the village gates, the mission had ended way too soon for his liking. The A-rank mission he had been given turned out to be a measly C-rank one once him and his teammates found out that the supposed crime lord that they were ordered to eliminate was nothing but a wimp. Needless to say it didn't take them that long to get rid of him. Now he was back in Konoha again, the place he had been dreading to stay in ever since the 'incident'. He had screwed up dearly, Legendary Copy Ninja or not, he was pretty sure his secret had been found out. He held his breath as he stepped across the gate, expecting to be pinned down to the ground by numerous Anbu the moment he stepped through the gates. It wouldn't even surprise him if the Sandaime himself came rushing towards and arrested him for his heinous crime. He released his held breath, nothing of that sort happened, maybe he was just being too paranoid.

"Kakashi!"

_Spoken too soon._

He turned to look at the man who had called him, it was Ibiki. The man who could make even the strongest ninja have nightmares after a private session with him. The scarred man walked toward him with an intimidating look on his face, making Kakashi assume the worst.

"Hokage-sama wants to speak with you urgently."

His breath hitched in his throat when he heard those words come out of his mouth. He turned and nodded toward his teammates, who went their seperate ways nodding back at the team leader. Kakashi headed towards the Hokage tower, with a heavy feeling in his chest. Was that guilt? Or fear that he had possibly been caught? Maybe the Sandaime knew and didn't want to reveal it to anyone. Maybe he wanted to speak with him privately about this matter knowing it would run Konoha's name down the dirt if anyone found out about this. 

He stood in front of the Hokage's door waiting patiently for the Sandaime to call him in. He felt oddly like a kid that's been sent to the principle wondering what he had done wrong and how he was going to be punished. Of course Kakashi knew what he had done wrong and he also knew whatever punishment Sandaime had for him it would be merciless. As he leaned against the wall he saw Genma walking towards him down the other side of the hallway. He raised his hand in greeting but Genma kept his steely demeanor and grunted in response. Kakashi suspected for a moment that maybe Genma knew too, his paranoia getting the better of him, he wondered if he had seen him come out of Naruto's apartment. Twirling the senbon between his teeth, he said, "Damn Kakashi, you missed the whole ordeal."

"Ordeal?" repeated Kakashi, his eyes looking up from the book.

"Yeah, you know that Uzumaki kid?"

His eyes narrowed slightly, his paranoia increasing even more, when he mentioned the word Uzumaki. But he quickly put on a blank, bored expression on his face and kept his eyes on his book. Trying to be very discreet about his concern about Naruto, he asked, "Hm? What about him?"

"Well, he gave us hell this past week by running away with a forbidden scroll," said Genma with hint of annoyance.

"A forbidden scroll? How did he get it?" asked Kakashi, with surprise. _Naruto stole a forbidden scroll?_

"That Mizuki bastard tricked him into stealing it. Apparently he had told him that if he learned the jutsus in that scroll he could graduate from the academy. But that damn traitor had planned to kill him and take the scroll for himself."

"Then what happened?" asked Kakashi, his eyebrows furrowing. _Is Naruto okay?_

"The little runt whooped his ass. He was beaten to a pulp when we found him. Iruka, who was part of the search team, had a large gash on his back courtesy of Mizuki. The brat thought he was gonna die, he was wailing his eyes out and wouldn't let go of him when we tried to treat him. Hokage-sama had to convince him that he was going to be okay and crap and he finally let go. He might be annoying but he's a real cute kid, though," said Genma with a small smile.

Kakashi tried to keep a calm face through the whole thing and nodded every now and then, trying to look disinterested when on the inside he was burning with questions that needed to be answereed. _Who the hell was this Mizuki? And Iruka, who was he? How does he know Naruto? Why did Naruto cry over him…_

The door to the Hokage's office suddenly burst open and a distraught brunette with a scar on his nose stomped out angrily. Kakashi just raised an eyebrow as he watched the angry man stomp past him. Genma scoffed and said, "What's up with him?"

Kakashi shrugged in response, he could care less really.

Two counsel members walked out the same door looking equally as distraught as the young man that stormed away moments ago, muttering under their breath darkly. Kakashi pushed himself off the wall and walked inside the Hokage's office hearing snippets of their conversation as he walked past them.

"…a genin…what the hell is he thinking?"

"…surely hokage-sama is not seriously considering this…"

"…let's hope not…"

Kakashi closed the door behind him as he stepped into the office. The hokage sat in his chair rubbing his temples tiredly. Kakashi bowed in front of him and said respectfully, "Hokage-sama, you called for me?"

"Ah Kakashi, yes," said the Hokage looking up."Sit down." Kakashi obeyed him and sat down in one of the chairs. The elder man put on a smile and asked him, "So how did you mission fare?"

"It was a success, hokage-sama. The threat has been eliminated."

"Good, good" said the Sandaime distractedly.

"Is something wrong, hokage-sama?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Kakashi. Just the counsel giving me headaches again," said Sarutobi with a sigh as he took off his hat.

There was a brief moment of silence between them before the Sandaime cocked his head toward Kakashi and said with a chuckle, " We have a new batch of genin this year."

Kakashi visibly groaned at that information. Sandaime just chuckled even more; he knew he hated it each year when he was forced to deal with three snot-nosed brats that didn't have any clue as to how to be a good ninja.

"You know the deal, you will be assigned to another group of genin. Go a little easy on them this year and don't fail them the moment you see them," he said with a smile. "And there is one more thing Kakashi..."

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi tried to keep down his rapid heartbeat. _Was this it? Did he know?_

"Uchiha Sasuke is also one of the genin this year. With him being the last of his clan there is no one else to teach him about his sharingan," the Sandaime told him. "So that task falls to you. You know that you're the only choice, another reason why I'm asking you not to be so harsh with them and at least give them a chance. Uchiha Sasuke passed with the top marks in his class so I'm sure he will measure up to your high standards."

Kakashi just nodded, his heartbeat returning to it's normal speed.

"I suggest you go get some rest before you get assigned to your new genin team which is in about one more day," said Sarutobi his eyes dancing with mirth as he saw Kakashi groan even more.

"Hai, hokage-sama" Kakashi answered dismally before he teleported back into his apartment. He slumped down on his couch with a sigh, shoving the hitai-ate off his forehead. As if he didn't have enough stress already, now this.

He brought his hand down to pull down his mask. Suffocating, that's what it felt like wearing this thing every day. He lightly ran his finger down his scar that stopped at his chin. He realized that recently he had come to like having his face free of this cloth, not having to worry about the consequences. But there were always consequences in whatever you do, that was what his father had drilled into his head when he was little. Of course in the end he hadn't even taken his own advice and had killed himself. Leaving him to bear his consequences. That's what his _loving_ father had left for him.

Kakashi opened his eyes with a glare, thinking about his father always made him angry. He got up from the couch swiftly, throwing the ninja gear on the floor as he headed to his bed. The last thing he wanted to do was to be brooding over his dead father. _Consequences…hn, funny how I never took his advice either. I'm one helluva hypocrite_ .Over at the wall next to him was a fist sized hole put in by himself a week prior in a moment of frustration. The product of his idiocy in what happened with the boy that inopportune morning. He lazily noted to himself to get that fixed as soon as possible.

That morning with the boy had been disastrous. Not only had he overstayed until the morning running a great risk at getting caught, but the boy had seen what he looked like. He remembered when he arrived back at his apartment after erasing any recollection the boy might have about what happened that night and the morning after, he had punched a hole in the wall mentally berating himself on how stupid he had been. He was so intent on seeing those bright blue eyes of his that he foolishly forgot that those blue eyes could see him too. It was a good thing that he at least had his Anbu mask on, but nevertheless he had seen his hair, the unusual styling marking him as the infamous Copy Nin would give him away in a dead second.

Still that wasn't all, that night... he didn't just fuck him, he…_made love to him?_ a voice in the back of his head suggested. No he didn't make love to him; because making love would require him to love him and he didn't love the boy. Did he?

No, of course he didn't, this was crazy. He did not love Naruto Uzumaki; he was just a fuck, nothing more than a fuck. Then why the hell did he do those things, why the hell did he feel those things when he did it to him? He shouldn't have any sort of affection towards him, what the fuck was wrong with him?

_And his eyes_…he couldn't stop looking at his beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that, though they resembled the Yondaime's were different, unique in his own way. A thought that relieved him for some reason, he couldn't pinpoint the exact reason whether it be because he really didn't know or because he didn't want to know.

He hadn't even masked his chakra when he left his apartment. He hadn't checked whether or not he had been seen or followed by any of the ninja that were guarding the village. That's what scared him the most, that he had not been careful enough.

In the end he hadn't been found out, which was a good thing. But now that he knew he got away with it, all he wanted to do was to go back to the blonde again. The rational part of him was screaming at him to stay away from Naruto but the other much bigger part of him was aching for him already.

_Argh, this is pissing me off._

He flopped down on his bed; right now he needed a distraction. A distraction from this whole mess. Maybe this genin team he was going to be assigned to might make him forget about the blonde. He should listen to the Sandaime and go easy on them this time, and see if they pass. Yeah that sounds like a good plan._ Tch, yeah right, like that will happen._

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to Sumida-chan who turned 17 this past Sunday! Happy Birthday! The chapter could have possibly been much longer but I decided against it cause I was too lazy to type out the rest, I'm like eh…I'll do that next month –dodges a tomato- Kidding! Kidding! The next update won't take as long I promise! 

As usual read and review it makes me feel happy and giddy inside! Oh and I'm glad people thought my 'Hotcakes' story was hilarious, I feel so loved! -tear tear-

Edit: Whoa didn't realize I updated on Halloween, I was up really late writing this that I didn't even notice. Oh well, I guess this is my Halloween gift to you guys! Happy Halloween!


	3. Chapter 3

I see this story is gaining a bit of popularity huh? I swear to God I thought people wouldn't have liked it since it was shota cause all the other KakaxNaru fics I've read are either after time-skip or when Naruto is 18. Well I'm not changing it anytime soon so expect more Pedo! Kakashi.

I love all of your wonderful reviews! And Shouta-fans, I think a group hug is in order! –gives readers virtual hug-

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but you are gonna find out who owns Naruto's _something _alright…kukuku –poor attempt at Orouchimaru's laugh-

Warning: Pedophile alert, yes you heard right. If you didn't get that from the first chapter then may God help you.

**A/N: **For the sake of this story the spoiled milk thing didn't happen, okay? Cause something much better happens…kukuku –gets shot by random Orouchimaru fan for stealing their Oro-sama's laugh -

* * *

**Just a Habit**

By pixistixs-chan

* * *

He was one step closer to fulfilling his lifelong ambition. He was a genin today, soon he will become a Chuunin and he will be one more step closer to defeating his wretched brother and avenging his family. These were the sort of thoughts that went through a particular Uchiha's mind as he sat in the classroom awaiting his teacher to assign them their teams in which they will work in.

At least those _were_ the thoughts he was brooding about until someone decided to intrude upon his personal space and sat next to him. A flash of golden hair caught him in the corner of his eyes and an invigorating scent floated to his nose making him sigh in contentment. _Naruto._ He knew that scent since the first time he met him when they were kids. He was the only one that didn't fawn over him like the rest. He was the only that interested him out of all those girls that threw themselves at his feet.

_He's sitting next to me?_

He looked over at him curiously and found the blonde giggling happily, ignoring that Sasuke was even sitting next to him. Sasuke frowned as Naruto continued to pay no mind to him, annoying Sasuke to no avail. He snapped his head back to the board and closed his eyes in irritation.

_Tch, what the hell is doing here anyway? I thought he failed the final exam. __Whatever, if he's gonna ignore me then I'll just ignore him__ too__…_thought Sasuke smugly. After a few seconds he found himself failing in his resolve and fighting with himself to look at Naruto again._ H__ow the hell can I ignore him__ when I can't get his scent __o__ut of my system. What is he a__ girl or something__? Smelling like-__ what the dam__n hell was that smell? Peach? Apricot??__ No, strawberries?__ Argh, what do I care anyways?_

He chanced another glance at him, getting hit with another waft of that intoxicating scent and saw that he was in fact wearing a ninja headband so he did graduate after all. He was talking to that lazy ninja now; and he hadn't even acknowledged _his_ presence yet! He was sitting right next to him, how dare he ignore him like that?

He was just about to open his mouth and ask him why the hell he was sitting next to him when the blonde turned away from him. _The ne__rve of him!_ He turned to see just what the dobe was so entranced by.

_Oh god, not them, _he thought with irritation as he saw two of the most annoying girls in his class fighting yet again over some trivial thing. His face blanched when he made eye contact with the pink-haired one.

"Sakura-chan," the dobe said beside him. _Ugh, he likes her?_ The pink-haired girl promptly walked over to Naruto and knocked him over with a shriek of,

"Out of my way, Naruto!"

The pink-haired girl then turned to him with a sweet smile and asked, "Can I sit next to you, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke just scoffed and turned away from her, out of the corner of his eyes he saw Naruto on the floor rubbing his head pitifully. Something inside him pulled painfully as he saw him there like that. He tried to focus his attention on the board but his eyes kept flitting back to Naruto.

The noise in the classroom just increased tenfold as now all the girls were arguing over who should sit next to him.

"No I got here first, I should sit next to Sasuke!"

"Well I'm prettier, I should sit next to him!"

"You? Prettier? Please, don't kid yourself."

It turned into an all out fight between all the kunoichi in the class who started punching and biting in order to get to sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke as usual ignored them but there was one person who _wasn't_ ignoring all the attention Sasuke got…

* * *

"That's Uchiha Sasuke, this year's number one rookie," said the Sandaime pointing to the figure in the crystal ball, glancing at Kakashi to see if he was looking. 

Kakashi was looking, but just not at him. The other jounin made some remarks on the Uchiha but he wasn't listening. His eyes strayed to Naruto who was busy rubbing his abused head. His lips twitched into a small smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he said as he gazed upon him, noticing the hitai-ate. _He's a genin?_

"Ah yes, Naruto, I see he's in the middle of trouble yet again," said the Sandaime with a chuckle.

_"Sakura-chan…" _the blonde whined inside the crystal ball, looking up the pink-haired kunoichi pathetically. Kakashi felt his eyebrow twitch a little as he saw him looking up at her forlornly but dismissed it quickly and hoped no one saw his reaction.

But Sakura gave Naruto no mind and started to fight with the other girls in the room as to who gets to sit next to Sasuke. Naruto turned his head towards the prodigy and glared at him. He suddenly jumped up on the desk and squatted in front of Sasuke glaring at him full on. The rest of the jounin and him watched on to see what was going to happen. Kakashi was forced to stop the urge to gnash his teeth as he saw how close Naruto's face was getting to Sasuke's. The glaring contest went on for a few seconds before the unexpected happened.

By an act of pure accident, an ill-placed pouting blonde, a poor bloke who decided to stand up launching Naruto forward...Uchiha Sasuke lost his very first kiss to Uzumaki Naruto.

Everybody's jaw dropped to the floor in shock. The Sasuke Fanclub gaped in horror as their life long dream of being the first one to kiss the Uchiha Sasuke shattered right in front of their eyes and by a boy no less. The Sandaime slapped his forehead in aggravation and just shook his head muttering, "Of all the idiotic…" The jounin in the room watched in amusement, some nudging the person next to them and making comments. Gai was going on about some rant about witnessing the powers of youth blossoming before them and whatnot. He slapped a hand on Kakashi's shock-stricken form, startling him out of his stupor. When he had to come to his senses, he felt his blood boil with anger.

Kakashi duly noted at that moment the number of people he was going to have to kill after this. First off, the kid who decided to get up right then, pushing Naruto forward. Yes he has to go, accident or not he was the cause of the kiss after all. Secondly, the Uchiha brat whose face happened to be situated right in front of Naruto's. He didn't care if he was the last member of the clan because he was just about ready to finish the job right now. And lastly Naruto, who shouldn't have even been sitting there in the first place, in his opinion. He was going to make sure to remind him just _who_ his lips belonged to.

The two boys broke away from the kiss quickly, as if they were burned, gagging loudly to add on to the effect. Kakashi was still glaring on with disdain, he was gonna give the Uchiha hell after this. Before he could plot further on how to make his life miserable he was interrupted from his thoughts by angry shrieks and yelps of pain. The Sasuke Fanclub had pounced on Naruto and began beating the crap out of him. The pink-haired girl from before was the instigator of all this and Kakashi made a quiet note to himself to make her life a living hell too. Was it luck that those two happened to be in the team that he was assigned to? Oh he was gonna have fun with this team, whoever ends up being the third member of the group is just gonna have to suffer with them.

* * *

They had been dismissed after that and had been given the room numbers to where their new team would be in. Kakashi adamantly ignored his new genin team and went in search of Naruto. He watched from the roof tops watching carefully for any sign of blonde hair. He finally found him on top of a house sitting on a water tank. He smirked to himself as he crept closer using every bit of skills to stay hidden within the shadows. This was dangerous, what he was doing in broad daylight. He could not be caught. But most of all he could not be seen by Naruto. 

He was behind him in a second, with one swift pull he brought his hitai-ate down on his eyes. That's one down. Next was his mouth, before Naruto could gather up the air to scream bloody murder he swooped down on his lips effectively shutting him up. He teleported both of them out of there before they could be seen. They were back in Naruto's apartment and the blonde wasn't struggling anymore and was kissing him back. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow in question. He broke away from the kiss and the blonde breathed out, "Anbu-san…"

"How did you…?" he inquired.

"I know your lips," the blonde answered with a lazy smile. But Kakashi wasn't smiling. He could taste someone else on him, the Uchiha. Kakashi frowned and smashed his lips against Naruto's who mewled and moaned into his mouth. Kakashi bit and tugged at his pouty pink lips viciously as he remembered who else's lips he knew too.

Naruto was starting to feel the pain on his lips and struggled against him to stop. But Kakashi continued on relentlessly. Tears were flowing from Naruto's eyes by the time Kakashi stopped to catch his breath.

"Who do you belong to?" he growled out. Naruto sounded startled as he asked, "Wha-what?"

"Answer me," he said in a deadly low growl.

Naruto replied with a stammer, "Y-you, only you."

"Who do these belong to?" he snarled as he ran his tongue along his bloody lips.

"Y-you," he answered with a whimper as the bruised lips started to sting.

"Did you enjoy kissing him?" he asked as he lapped up a drop of blood that trickled down his bottom lip.

"Huh?" the blonde asked with confusion.

"How was he? Was he better than me, hm?" he sucked on the little cut where it started to bleed.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Naruto denied as he looked away.

"Don't lie. I know what happened," whispered Kakashi into his ear.

Naruto stiffened when he said that. "How?" he asked in a quiet voice. Kakashi let out a small laugh, he continued as he nibbled on Naruto's ear "I just do. Now answer me, was he better than me? Do you like him more than me…"

"Never," Naruto declared obstinately, his face set in a stubborn frown. Kakashi smiled down at him, "That's a good boy."

He finished kissing him until those lips were swollen and pink and Naruto was putty in his arms. His hands went to the zipper on his orange jacket. Once it was discarded his hands climbed up Naruto's torso underneath his black t-shirt until they stopped on one pink nub. Naruto panted heavily as Kakashi tweaked and rubbed the oversensitive nipple.

"Ahh...Anbu-san…I need to get to… my team…" he gasped as the shirt was pulled over his head and thrown away. The hand on his nipple was replaced with his tongue.

"They can wait," said Kakashi continuing with his ministrations.

"But Anbu-san…" he whined. "This is my first day as a genin!"

Kakashi kissed him up his chest until he met with Naruto's pert lips. He gave him one last kiss before replying with a predatory growl, "Fine, but you're making up for it tonight."

Naruto blushed deep red as the Anbu's hands roamed down his back to cup his bottom. "I can't wait," Kakashi said before he teleported out of his apartment.

Naruto pulled off the hitai-ate with the blush still painted on his face. He couldn't help but think about what Anbu-san had in mind for tonight. His face flushed even deeper, it's been too long since the last time they did it. -**A/N "****Naruto doesn't remember the one from a week ago ****because**** that memory has been erased from his mind****"-**

He was shaken out of his daze when he realized he had to go meet his new jounin teacher at the academy. He picked up his shirt and jacket and ran into his bathroom to see how bad the damage was. "Kuso, kuso, kuso!! I can't go in there looking like this!" he said as he saw how disheveled his appearance was. He fixed his hair to the best he can and put on his hitai-ate securely on his forehead. He examined himself carefully in his mirror.

"Damn it! Hickeys everywhere!" as he eyed the blaringly red hickeys that trailed up his chest to his neck. That wasn't gonna disappear anytime soon. He put on his black shirt but the hickeys on his neck were still visible. "I guess I'm just gonna have to hide it with my jacket" he muttered as he zipped up his jacket all the way up, never mind it being more than 90 degrees outside.

He ran as fast as he could to the academy and arrived at the door in record time. As soon as he went through the door Sakura jumped up with a smile which quickly turned into a frown when she saw Naruto instead of their teacher, "Sensei…oh never mind it's just Naruto."

"Ano, sorry I'm late," said Naruto scratching the back of his head. Sasuke looked over at him from his seat and said condescendingly, "Tch, dobe."

"Teme," Naruto growled, before turning away from him with crossed hands. He turned to Sakura and asked, "Sakura-chan, where's our teacher?"

"He's late," answered Sasuke getting up from his seat and walking towards him and Sakura.

"Just like you, Naruto!" said Sakura punching him in the head. Naruto whined in pain, "Sakura-chan!"

"Hey dobe," Sasuke asked as he looked at his face.

"Grr, teme, stop calling me that!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Whatever," he said with a scoff. He pointed at Naruto's face, "What's wrong with your lip?"

"Huh? My lip? There's nothing wrong with my lip," said Naruto, covering his mouth with his hands in a panic.

"It's swollen and bleeding," said Sasuke forcibly pulling down Naruto's hand from his face.

"Naruto! Did you get into a fight or something?" scolded Sakura, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well dobe?" tilting Naruto's head up with a hand on his chin examining the wound carefully.

"I...uh…um…" stammered Naruto as Sasuke scrutinized his lips.

"Sasuke-kun, who cares what happened to him, right? He probably just tripped and fell on the floor or something," said Sakura nervously as she saw him getting closer, last time they had gotten too close they ended up kissing.

"Look it's nothing, I just have a nervous habit of biting my lips, that's all" Naruto lied hastily.

Sasuke let go of him and shoved him on the floor. He glared down at him and said in a low voice that only Naruto could hear, "You couldn't stand the thought of my lips on you or something? Is that why you bit it to tatters?"

"Sasuke…" said Naruto looking up at him in confusion. He looked like he was hurt or something. Sakura who hadn't a clue as to what was going assumed it was Naruto's fault that Sasuke was in such a bad mood and hit him over the head again, "Naruto, what did you do this time?"

"Ow! Sakura-chan!"

"Humph, Naruto, you're so annoying."

"But Sakura-chan!"

She replied with another huff and turned away from him. Now Naruto had both his teammates mad at him. _Great, just great. Some first day_, he thought dejectedly. He glanced at Sasuke but he just glared at him some more, he turned to Sakura and she turned completely away from him with her nose held high. His face fell as he slumped to the floor drearily. If there was one thing Naruto absolutely hated the most, it was being alone.

A mischievous grin formed on his face as he got an idea. He'll just annoy them until they talk to him. He looked at Sasuke who was still glaring at him and for once decided smartly against annoying him. He would probably roast him alive with his Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu anyways. He turned away from him with a shudder and chose the lesser of two evils in this situation and decided to annoy the heck out of Sakura instead.

"Hey Sakura-chan."

"Humph."

"Sakura-chan…"

"Grr.."

"_Sakura chan!_"

"What?!"

"I know a way we can get back at our sensei for making us wait for so long."

"…I'm listening"

Naruto jumped up joyfully and went over to Sakura to tell her his 'plan'. He looked at Sasuke with narrowed eyes and then turned to Sakura beckoning her to lean forward. Sakura looked at him distrustfully and said, "Just say it already!"

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, no it's a secret. I can't say it out loud!"

"Fine, but you better not be trying anything," said Sakura as she sighed exasperatedly and leaned forward listening intently as Naruto whispered excitedly in her ear. Sasuke raised his brow in annoyance as he watched Naruto giggle like a gossiping schoolgirl whispering in Sakura's ear. Occasionally Naruto would look at Sasuke and shoot him a dirty look whenever he caught him looking over at them. Sasuke would just scoff and turn away with a light blush on his face.

"Damn dobe…" he muttered under his breath in annoyance.

* * *

Elsewhere the person whom Naruto and Sakura were plotting against was walking peacefully down Konoha reading his trademark orange Icha Icha Paradise book. Kakashi was taking the more 'scenic' route around Konoha taking his sweet time to get to the academy making his new students wait dreadfully long as the start of the many more punishments to come for his new genin team. 

After what must have been at least four hours he finally went to the academy daydreaming about what he was going to do to his little blonde koi. _Koi? This is the first time I've called him that_, he thought with a smile. _Which reminds me…I wonder whose team he's under__? Well as long as it's not Genma'__s, then I know he will be safe from unwanted hands._

Kakashi walked happily down the hallway getting closer to the room he was supposed be in more than four hours ago. He heard a lot of shouting going on from inside the room. It was female voice, probably that pink-haired girl from before. There was pained yelp as the kunoichi shouted some more, he decided to listen in to hear what was happening.

"…stupidest idea I've ever heard…" came the female voice followed by a cold male voice.

"…tch idiot, no way he's falling for that."

Whoever was the third member of the group was on the receiving end of many of the pink-haired girl's punches. He was beginning to like this kid way more than the other two by far. He sighed as he decided to go save the poor kid from any more misery.

He slid open the sliding door and his face lost all his color when he saw what was in front of him. His body was frozen with shock when his eyes befell on the blonde haired boy on the floor that was cowering from the pink-haired kunoichi's fist. He vaguely felt something hit his head but didn't really take any notice of it. One thing went through his mind as he gaped at the blonde, _Oh shit._ There was a moment of silence as Kakashi continued to stare in utter disbelief that of all the kids he could have gotten…it had to be _him_. Oh Fate had a very twisted sense of humor indeed.

The blonde jumped up immediately and shouted, "He fell for it! See I told you it would work!"

"Tch, and he's a jounin?" the Uchiha muttered, but Kakashi heard it clearly.

The pink-haired girl started to apologize, "Ano sensei, I told him not to do it but he wouldn't listen…"

But Kakashi wasn't listening to her; he bent down and picked up the eraser that he supposed was the thing that hit his head before. So the poor kid that was being yelled at and getting beaten up was…Naruto.

"Hmm, my first impression of you is…" he looked at Sakura and Sasuke with a chilling glare as he said this. "I hate you."

* * *

I am stopping it here. Yes it follows the basic storyline of the show except I will be manipulating it to fit my needs for this story. I wanted to add more to it but again too soon, too early. Still deciding on when his identity will be revealed… 

I'm sorry I gave a couple of you heart attacks when I said I will be updating next month! The last thing I want is to be sued for causing heart attacks to my readers!

Damn I will be changing the category back to Romance/Drama…I can't do Angst! I'm too much of a happy person to do Angst!!


	4. Chapter 4

I am truly sorry, a million times over. It's been ten months I think since I updated. My will to write had been killed for quite some time. Sure I might have written a oneshot here and there but that was sort of done out in either spite or just to mess with the manga. I have grown a tad cynical cause of the crap that had gone in the past ten months so I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. And wouldn't be caught saying I do. The artwork in the manga has seriously run down. I liked it better in the beginning when it was actually pretty damn cute.

Warning: Pedophilia, you know the drill.

* * *

**Just a Habit**

**By pixistixs**

* * *

_Recap…_

"Hmm, my first impression of you is…" he looked at Sakura and Sasuke with a chilling glare as he said this. "I hate you."

x-x-x

"Now for Blondie here", said Kakashi, eyes flickering over at Naruto for the bare minimum amount of time. He could have sworn he saw an odd glint in those blue eyes but willed himself to not give himself away by staring too long. When he turned his attention away from him to the other two in his team, he noticed that he was getting a rather dirty look from the Uchiha child. Not knowing what to make of it, he continued impassively, "He will stay here while you two go ahead to the west entrance of the training grounds."

Sakura nodded hastily, she had a lot of kissing up to do if she wanted to get back on her sensei's good side. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the jounin but didn't say anything as he exited the room, followed by an ecstatic Sakura who was just glad that she got to walk with him alone.

"Sasuke, wait up! Isn't this so cool, we're finally alone!" she gushed excitedly. Her happy chattering was heard throughout the hallways. Kakashi turned and slid the door shut.

Kakashi waited until he made sure they had left the premise before he faced Naruto. He was surprised; especially considering his jounin skills hadn't noticed him move, when he found the blonde sitting up on the teacher's desk. He walked over to the blonde who now had his left leg swung over his right looking downright smug. It was so unlike him.

_Because, it wasn't him._

Kakashi stopped midway. _How could I have not noticed the chakra change?_ His hand had immediately darted down to grab a kunai to block the shuriken that were thrown at him. Another one tore past the side of his head, slicing away his hitai-ate band. _Was it an imposter? _Kakashi thought as he felt his headband fall to the ground. Before he could retaliate, he was slammed against the chalkboard, sharp nails digging into his neck. A deep guttural laugh resounded clearly in his ears.

"**Nice to finally meet you, Kakashi-san**" said the harsh voice. Kakashi could tell that this was definitely not Naruto. "**Right, should I call you…**_**Anbu-san instead?**_"

_Or maybe it was him, _thought the white-haired man widening his eyes.

"**Why so surprised?**" Kakashi heard him say. He just scowled in turn. It took him merely seconds to flip him around and hold the blonde by his collar up against the wall.

But when he looked up into his eyes, he was visibly startled. _Those eyes…_ He felt his hands getting clammy with sweat as he stared into the eyes of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kyuubi. The Demon that had taken down more than half the village thirteen years ago, the demon that so many people had lost their lives to, including his sensei. The same Demon that lived inside the boy whom he had reduced to nothing else other than a fuck toy he used for sexual pleasure.

Kyuubi growled threateningly, the now fully feral looking face twisted up into a dark scowl.

"**You **_**dare**_**…to touch me?**" questioned the Demon, sounding like the majestic and feared beast it was thirteen years ago. Kakashi looked at the Demon with a steady gaze and smirked. Despite his initial reaction to the Demon, he knew it was still trapped inside a 12-year-old boy's body. Shut inside a seal, preventing it from using any of its true power. Nothing he couldn't handle, his hand snapped up to its throat, his fingers pressing down on its slender neck.

But goading the Demon just drove it to a fury and with startling strength that didn't belong a tiny 12 year old, the affronted demon landed a critical blow to Kakashi's chest with its left leg. The jounin was too slow to block the attack and landed several feet across the classroom, slamming through about four or five wooden desks. Before he could recover from the attack, the Demon was already on top of him seizing him by his neck.

"**You think me to be weak, do you?**" spat the Demon.

Livid red eyes glared down at the Anbu until it narrowed down on his left eye. "**You aren't an Uchiha**," stated Kyuubi, looking more curious rather than incensed. With its other hand, Kyuubi made to pull down the mask when it saw a scar starting from Kakashi's left brow but was quickly swatted away by silver haired man.

"I am not, what of it?" said Kakashi daringly, even if he was one step away from getting his neck snapped.

"**You stole their Sharingan**." Kyuubi had assumed the scar was a remnant of the eye transplant Kakashi had gone through. The Fox smiled widely showing its sharp teeth. "**Well aren't things getting bloody interesting**."

Before Kakashi could protest to the false claim he was charged with, he was locked in a hypnotizing gaze with two dark, crimson eyes. Unable to look away, he felt a sharp pain in his left eye as his Sharingan activated on its own accord, spinning out of control. The next thing he knew, he was plunged into darkness.

* * *

_Meanwhile_…

"Sasuke!" yelled Sakura, trying to catch up with him. But Sasuke strode on forward, leaving her behind. She finally caught up with him and said in a flushed voice, "Don't walk so fast. Sasuke!"

That did it. He had endured the whole walk with her whining and now he had finally snapped from his cool demeanor. He turned around and yelled, "Leave me the hell alone!"

"Sasuke!" came a reprimanding voice from behind him. It was Iruka-sensei and he was carrying a ton of papers in his hands. "That's hardly any way to talk to your teammate."

"Sensei," said Sakura, looking surprised.

"Where's your new Sensei? And Naruto, isn't he supposed to be with you two?" asked Iruka looking puzzled.

"Naruto is still back in the classroom with Sensei, being punished for playing a prank on sensei," Sakura answered immediately.

"I thought that boy would shape up after graduating but I guess he hasn't learned," said Iruka chuckling. "I'm going back there to file some paperwork so I'll see you two later."

"Bye Sensei," said Sakura waving at him.

"Call me Iruka, remember I'm not your Sensei anymore," said Iruka smiling and waving back. _Hope this new Sensei isn't too hard on Naruto_, he thought as he walked toward the academy.

* * *

_Back to Kakashi's Predicament…_

When Kakashi woke up he found himself in some kind of dark building. The Demon no longer no longer on top of him, strangling him by the neck. When stood up he found water everywhere. The bottoms of his pants were dripping with water as he walked through the many corridors of this mysterious building. As he turned a corner, a dull light shined at the end of the hallway, he walked cautiously towards it carrying three shuriken in his left hand as a precaution. When he finally got to the end of hallway, he found himself in a large room. The dull light was emanating from the end of the room, from behind an enormous gate. The first thing that his eyes shot toward was the paper seal on the middle of the gate. As he got closer to the gate he noticed that there was a tiny tear starting on the top of the seal.

"Kakashi" said a voice from behind him. This made him stop in his tracks. That voice was familiar. He whirled around and his eyes widened in shock.

It couldn't be…

"Sensei…" His eyes were deceiving him. This couldn't be him. He's been dead for 13 years. He was the one who found his Sensei's lifeless body. But all those thoughts vanished when he heard him speak.

"How could you do this to me," came the soft voice of the 4th Hokage. "He's my son," said Minato, walking towards him. His face looked disdainful. "…You sick bastard."

The words felt like a slap to the face but Kakashi, not wanting to admit any fault, couldn't help but respond in turn. "Hypocrisy doesn't suit you, Sensei," Kakashi bit back.

Something strange flickered in the blonde man's eyes. "So this is revenge, is it?" said Minato, stopping before him. He narrowed his eyes when Kakashi's expression confirmed it.

The silver haired man flinched as what Minato said triggered an onslaught of emotions. Among these, Betrayal was standing out strong. Even as the man standing in front of him accused him with righteous anger, his warped mind was somehow justifying his actions with a simple answer: "_I was only taking out my anger on the 'product' of your betrayal._"

Minato's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"You took advantage of me. You said you loved me ," said Kakashi, his voice thick with emotion. "Yet you betrayed me. You went and married _her_."

He bowed his head as he remembered that day he found out about his Sensei's marriage. He had been waiting for Minato at the village gate, when he saw _her_. Walking beside Minato, holding hands with Minato. Looking up at him adoringly, laughing at his jokes, whispering in his ear. _Kissing him passionately before his eyes_. "That filthy slut" he spat out venomously.

"Ne, Kakashi-kun," said a female voice. Kakashi looked up in surprise. Minato's body transformed in front of his eyes into the slender body of the red-haired woman he so despised. She looked at him with a twisted smile on her face. "I hope you aren't talking about me"

Anger boiled inside him furiously at the sight of her and that taunting smile. The three shuriken that he held in his hand struck out at her. Even as it struck her body, she held that nasty smile. He watched as the body of Kushina Uzumaki fell like a puppet. That's when he heard a deep rumbling cackle from behind him.

He turned around and saw two huge glowing red eyes staring down at him with wicked amusement. And that was when he realized exactly where he was.

"That's an incredibly cruel trick, Fox," Kakashi snarled.

Kyuubi seemed to scoff, as it said, "**Not as cruel and spiteful as you, **_**Anbu-san**_**.**" Kakashi looked at it with disgust as it sneered at him. "**I mean, really. Who would have known you and the **_**exalted**_** Yondaime had such a history together. Kakashi-san, you must be **_**obsessed**_** if you went after his son too**." The red eyes danced with mirth.

Kakashi felt himself wince at what the Demon said. "What the hell did you bring me here for?"

The Demon bristled at the rude tone he used but answered nonetheless. "**I just want to know a simple truth**," said Kyuubi grinning widely.

"About?" asked Kakashi.

"**About whether or not you love Naruto**." The Demon watched excitedly as he saw the expression on Kakashi's face change from angry to flustered.

"What does it matter to you," growled Kakashi, avoiding his eyes. "This has nothing to do with you."

"**It has everything to do with me**," said the demon with a chuckle. "**It's a simple question, really. There's no need to lash out. One would think you would be grateful for the mess I just got you out of**."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kakashi frowning.

Kyuubi laughed once more. "**Didn't you realize Kakashi that you had almost given away your identity for the **_**second**_** time- Oh don't look so surprised**," responded Kyuubi when Kakashi looked up sharply at the slight stress put on the word '_second'_. The Demon sneered as it said, "**Your little memory erasing 'jutsu' has no effect on me.**"

"But how-" he began to ask, but the answer dawned to him just as he uttered those words.

"**Your voice**," answered Kyuubi, smiling gleefully. "**Of course Naruto would recognize your voice. Didn't think of that when you said, 'I hate you', now did you?"**

"**But like I said, I've already taken care of that for you. I possessed him as soon as I felt your presence near me**," said Kyuubi. The Fox looked at Kakashi with a sly look, "**You wouldn't **_**believe**_** how easy it was to take over his body, must have something to do with how mentally vulnerable you left him**."

"How is it even possible for you to posses him? The seal should prevent you," said Kakashi, ignoring the curious look the demon was giving him.

The Demon went quiet for a while, looking contemplative as if wondering the same thing. "**The seal is only as powerful as the willpower of the host. You see that**," said Kyuubi, in a hushed voice gesturing to the seal. "**It's torn at the top because I was able to get through, even if it was for a mere five minutes**."

Kyuubi paused in mid-thought and looked at Kakashi, "**And that brings us to you. Are you or are you not in love with him?**"

Kakashi glared at the Demon, not knowing where this was leading. Leaving himself emotionally bare to the most manipulative being alive was the last thing Kakashi wanted to do.

"No," he said, his voice firm though his eyes wavered a bit. Kyuubi stared hard at him, moving its face closer to the barred gate. Kakashi saw it scowl. This was obviously not the answer it had hoped for.

"**If that is your true answer, then I guess your little affair will have to come to end**."

With a flick of a claw, several moving images appeared in mid-air; they danced before Kakashi's eyes shimmering in and out of focus. Kakashi was shocked when he saw that it was him that was in those images.

"**These are all of Naruto's memories of you**," explained Kyuubi. But Kakashi wasn't paying attention; he was absorbed in those images, alarmed that all these images were real. When he didn't respond, the Demon made a show of crushing the memories in front of his eyes with his clawed fist. "**And after today he won't remember you at all**."

"What?" shouted Kakashi, enraged.

Kyuubi smirked when it got his attention. With a nonchalant voice, the demon continued, "**Attempt to engage in any sexual activities with him and I will personally tell him that the man 'making love' to him is a sick son of a bitch whose sole reason for using him like a whore is to settle his own personal revenge. Hearing that he's also his father's former lover **_**and**_** his new sensei will just be icing on the cake**," said Kyuubi his voice laced with poison.

Charging towards the gate, Kakashi banged his fists against the bars and shouted furiously, "You can't do this!"

A large claw clanged against the metal bars as it swiped at Kakashi form. Luckily he jumped out of reach in time and saw that there were deep claw marks on the ground he stood on not but a moment ago.

"**Watch me**," growled Kyuubi, lips curled into a snarl. "**Goodbye Kakashi**."

As Kakashi watched everything fade away in front of his eyes, the only thing he could do was let out a was a feeble, "No…"

* * *

He knew he was back at the classroom when he felt the hard ground beneath him. Kakashi fluttered his eyes open and found them to be damp. _'This couldn't be happening…'_ he thought as he stared at the classroom ceiling. He tried to move and saw that Naruto's small frame was still on top of him, hands lightly closed over his neck. His hand went up to caress his blonde locks, this might be the last time he could touch him like this. He got up, cradling the unconscious blonde in his hands.

Naruto looked as innocent as an angel, blonde hair brushed over his closed eyes, lips slightly parted as he breathed in and out. Kakashi walked toward the teacher's desk and laid him down. Did he really not love him, he wondered to himself as he gazed upon the boy or was he just kidding himself?

_Only one way to find out…_

He stroked his petite face and entwined his fingers behind his head pulling the blonde toward him. Slipping down his mask, Kakashi leaned down and kissed those delicate pink lips for the very last time. Not detecting that someone had slid open the door at that very moment…

"What's going on here," came a voice from the door. Kakashi's heart skipped a beat, with immense speed he pulled up his mask and looked up to see the chuunin that he had previously seen at the Hokage's office. The Chuunin looked over at them from the stack of papers he was holding. He laid the papers down on the floor beneath him slowly, looking stunned at what he saw before.

"Is Naruto… okay?" he asked, looking worriedly from Naruto to Kakashi. "What have you done to him-"

But he was cut off by Kakashi who said, "He'll be fine, no worries." He smiled in what seemed to be a reassuring way but it only made Iruka feel threatened.

"It's just, he was my student and I-"

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," said Kakashi interrupting him again. He stooped down and picked up his headband that had been discarded on the floor. Iruka watched his every movement cautiously. Kakashi stared at him with a hard glare as he tied it back on. "Well?" he asked when he didn't get an answer.

"It's Iruka," answered the Chuunin, feeling intimidated by what he saw in those eyes, especially his left one which he covered over with the headband.

"Well Iruka, my name is Hatake Kakashi and _I _am his sensei now," said Kakashi lightly. Iruka frowned at the way he stressed the word 'I'. Kakashi turned his back to Iruka and walked over to Naruto, lifting him up with delicate care. He carried him bridal-style toward the door and lifted a brow at Iruka as if to tell him to move out of the way.

But just then, the blonde suddenly stirred in his hand and fluttered his eyes open drowsily. Brilliant blue eyes stared up at the man carrying him. "W-who are you?"

Kakashi involuntarily winced remembering Kyuubi's words. "I'm your new sensei, Hatake Kakashi," he told him.

"Oh right," said the boy simply, still looking sluggish.

"Naruto, are you alright?" said Iruka with worry. The blonde turned his head toward him

"Iruka-sensei, when did do you get here?" asked Naruto, eyes looking at him with confusion.

"Never mind that, are you okay," asked Iruka with more urgency looking at Kakashi with fearful eyes.

"Of course I'm okay, Iruka-sensei. Why wouldn't' I be?" said the blonde with a small laugh. Iruka was not convinced he was uneasy that Kakashi might have done something horrible to him. When he found them earlier…well they were _way_ too close for comfort. He didn't know if he imagined what he saw or not but whatever it was it made him feel sick in his stomach.

"Ano, Sensei," said Naruto. Iruka looked up but saw that he was talking to Kakashi, not him. "Could you put me down? It's kinda embarrassing being carried like a girl." The blonde had a small blush on his face.

"Are you sure? I think you might be still be out of it a little," said Kakashi, brows furrowed in concern. "It would be no burden for me to carry you to the training grounds. You're quite light for a 12 year old. And cute to boot." He smiled down at him but it just made Naruto blush even more, not having had heard compliments directed at him before.

But the way Kakashi was talking to Naruto made Iruka uncomfortable, it didn't seem appropriate for a teacher to be talking this way to a student.

"That's okay, sensei," said Naruto nervously, his face flushed. "I don't want Sasuke to see me carried by my sensei." He pouted as if imagining exactly what Sasuke would say if he did see him being carried like this. "And I wouldn't be able to win over Sakura-chan if she sees me weak like this, now can I?"

"I suppose so," said Kakashi a little harshly than he had intended noticing how he cared so much about what those two thought of him. He put him down nonetheless and watched as the blonde try to regain his balance. "Well I guess we should get going," said Kakashi looking at Iruka, sending another threatening glare at him daring him to say anything. "I'll see you later then." He walked past him through the door and smirked inwardly when he saw Iruka gulp through the corner of his eye.

"Bye Iruka-sensei!" said Naruto, before following Kakashi.

"Bye," replied Iruka meekly.

"Ne Sensei?" said Naruto, addressing Kakashi. He avoided his eyes when he asked, "Did I um…pass out back there?"

"Hm, you could say that," said Kakashi, looking at the blonde. The blonde looked embarrassed.

"Sensei," pleaded Naruto. "Could you not say anything about that to my teammates? Especially Sasuke, he won't stop teasing me about it if he found out."

"Sure Naruto," said Kakashi, chuckling. He reached over and ruffled his hair. _I guess it isn't so bad that he doesn't remember the old me. I can start over anew with him, _thought Kakashi contentedly. He listened as Naruto rambled on about the awful things Sasuke said to him all the time to put him down. Some of the things Sasuke said to him were funny but Kakashi didn't dare laugh to make the blonde feel even worse. He had to make a better second 'first impression'.

Iruka watched as the two of them walked away, a dreadful feeling stirring in the bottom of his chest. He walked back inside the classroom and picked up the stack of papers he put down on the floor and froze when he saw the state of the classroom. It looked as if someone was thrown across the room and smashed through about five desks in the process. Iruka was alarmed when he saw three kunai littering the floor.

"What the hell just happened here?" he muttered to himself, horrified at the notion that Kakashi might have attacked Naruto like this. Is that why he was unconscious? How could the jounin do this to a mere genin?

Overwhelmed with the need to protect his former student, he ran out the room, forgetting about the paperwork, determined to talk to the Hokage about this right away.

* * *

_Inside the Seal…_

Kyuubi was having the time of its life, cackling loudly at what had just happened. Everything was going to plan; Iruka finding out about it just worked in his favor.

"**Now you have both me and that Chuunin on your ass now, Kakashi**" said the Demon out loud. "**Still, even if you don't love Naruto I know someone who might**."

An image of Sasuke Uchiha appeared in front of him. "**He's more suited for him than you**," said the Demon, as if reassuring itself. "**A real Uchiha. Ah this does bring back memories…**"

The Demon brooded silently, planning its next move. It conjured up another image; this one was when Naruto was eight. He had made a special bond with the Uchiha that day, four years ago. Kyuubi knew there was something that inevitably connected both the Uchiha and the brat together. No matter how much they strove to hate each other, they yearned for the others attention, craved it, to the point where they couldn't live without it.

"**Love makes one…weak**," the Demon remarked."**Weak enough to be twisted, manipulated… dominated.**"

* * *

So what is Kyuubi planning? I hope I was subtle enough with the hints for you guys to figure it out. Of course what had happened in the anime/manga so far is a big hint to what Kyuubi meant by that last sentence.

Read and Review as usual. I thank everyone who has reviewed so far. The next chapter will come sooner I promise, hopefully nothing unexpectedly crappy happens to derail my life again. ..

Shameless Advertisement Time! Please go check out my other stories; they're so cracky no one ever searches for such pairings in the filters. Why must I try to be different and write crack fics? TT


End file.
